CANCION AL CORAZON
by tora-chan 76
Summary: Reika mido es una chica de 19 años que desde su niñez su vida ha sido un infierno que causo que no sepa nada de las emociones...pero todo eso va a cambiar al llegar a una clinica psicologica en la ciudad raimon ahi conocera a alguien que le cambiara la vida por completo. este fic trata de mi pareja favorita el KazeXReika espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTA: **hola amigos soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fanfic que escribo de inazuma eleven que es propiedad de Level-5 y este trata de la pareja de KazeReika espero que les guste y un último aviso para que se puedan inspirar mejor les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "**kokoro kiseki" de rin y len kagamine)**

** CANCION AL CORAZON**

Todo empieza en la ciudad Raimon cuando llega a una clínica psicológica una chica pelirasta llamada Reika Mido con un trauma familiar la cual consistía en que su padrastro la masacraba a golpes mientras que su madre era alcohólica y solo la enviaron ahí para deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible desde entonces sus sentimientos se desvanecieron por el tiempo y en su mirada no tenía ningún brillo parecía que su alma se había ido de su cuerpo eternamente y mientras caminaba a la instalación se topa a unos de los psicólogos con un gesto de amabilidad era un chico peliazul su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta sus ojos eran de un color carmesí mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un flequillo

_**Kaze:**_** hola tu debes ser reika mido verdad? –sonrie-**

**Reika: si –dice en tono frio-**

**Kaze: genial mi nombre es kazemaru ichirouta es un placer conocerte reika-san de ahora en adelante sere tu psicólogo vale? –sonrie-**

**Reika: -en silencio asiente-**

**Kaze: bien te enseñare las instalaciones y tu habitación ven sígueme –empieza a caminar-**

**Reika: -lo sigue hasta llegar a su habitación-**

al ver la habitación de reika era muy diferente a la que ella creía en vez de que su cama fuese una camilla con varios aparatos era un cuarto normal con una cama muy comoda y caliente en vez de que sea un espacio pequeño era grande y en las paredes llevaban hermosos cuadros y una ventana que dirigía su vista al enorme patio que llevaban las instalaciones y era asombroso creer que una clínica como esta traía cosas tan sorprendentes

**kaze:te gusta verdad? **

**Reika:-asiente-**

**Kaze: que bueno que te gustara -sonrie tiernamente- bueno me tengo que ir pero mañana empezaremos con tu terapia –abre la puerta de la habitación- que descanses –le da una ligera sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta e irse-**

**Reika:-lo ve irse y se dirige a su cama y recostarse para pensar- este lugar….crei que iba ser una cámara de tortura pero es como si fuese el paraíso en la tierra y los pacientes son como almas perdidas mientras que les dan una segunda oportunidad de vivir y en especial los trabajadores de aquí parecen angeles que los ayudan en su camino….. -susurra-**

*su mente daba vueltas hasta que el sueño le estaba ganando sentía sus parpados pesados y por lo suave que era la cama era imposible quedarse despierto en una cama como esa hasta que por fin pudo sus ojos cerrar y comenzar a dormir*

**Reika: esto se volverá interesante –susurra para seguir durmiendo-**

**(NOTA: **bueno amigos aquí termina el capitulo uno pero no se preocupen que esta historia va a continuar espero que les haya gustado y espero ser su amiga bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar reviews ¡MATTA NE!

**Tora-chan 76 )**


	2. la promesa

**(NOTA: **hola amigos este es el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic **"CANCION DEL CORAZON" **espero que les guste**)**

** "CANCION DEL CORAZON CAPITULO 2"**

(A la mañana siguiente)

Reika había despertado después de una noche tranquila ya que en sus antiguas noches no podía dormir ya que su madre se la pasaba de fiesta con sus amigos hasta las 6 de la mañana y era una tortura en su antigua casa

**Reika:-se levanta- mi primer día aquí….. tal vez no podría ser tan malo después de todo -pensaba-**

*En ese momento alguien toca la puerta*

**Reika: adelante –dijo en modo de aprobación de que pudiera pasar pero en un tono frio y serio-**

*****En ese entonces entra una mujer que parecía tener 60 años de edad y tenía el uniforme de una enfermera pero esta llevaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro no como cualquier enfermera si no parecía como la de un ángel*

**?: Buen día jovencita -sonríe-**

**Reika: hola –decía con un tono frio-**

**?: usted debe ser reika mido verdad?**

**Reika: si quien le dijo mi nombre?**

**?: el señor ichirouta hablo toda la noche sobre usted**

**Reika: así?**

**?:-asiente- es un muchacho muy bueno ha librado varios traumas de varios pacientes**

**Reika: enserio? –Sorprendida paro con un tono de seriedad-**

**?:si es de su misma edad entro a trabajar hace una semana y ya es el favorito de toda la clínica –sonríe-**

**Reika: y cambiando de tema como se llama? –seria-**

**?: mi nombre es chiyo es un placer conocerla –sonríe débilmente-**

**Reika: me da gusto conocerla chiyo ba-sama**

**Chiyo: por favor no me llames abuela prefiero solamente chiyo es que cuando alguien me llama así me hace sentir muy vieja **

**Reika: está bien ya no le llamare así lo prometo**

**Chiyo: gracias es usted muy amable –sonríe- perdone pero tengo que irme pero espero volverla a ver señorita reika –se levanta de la cama- y por cierto el señor ichirouta la espera en el patio delantero**

**Reika: gracias chiyo iré enseguida –se levanta de la cama-**

**Chiyo: no hay de que señorita hasta luego –se va- **

**Reika: esa señora fue muy amable conmigo tal vez yo pueda…. –agita su cabeza negando- olvídalo reika tú ya no tienes sentimientos los perdiste para siempre acéptalo –sale de su cuarto para dirigirse al patio delantero-**

**Kaze: reika llegaste! –sonríe y levanta su mano en forma de saludo- lista para la primera terapia?**

**Reika:-asiente-**

**Kaze: bien y dime como fue tu vida desde niña?**

**Reika: porque quieres saber? –dice de manera fría-**

**Kaze: para ver qué clase de trauma tienes para poder ayudarte solo eso **

**Reika: está bien –respira hondo- mi vida era feliz cuando tenía 6 años vivía muy feliz con mi padre y madre no me podía quejar pero llego un día en que mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión y mi padre se fue de la casa y esto fue lo último que me dijo**

_*__Flashback*_

_¿?: Hija mía tengo algo que decirte_

_Reika: que cosa quieres hablarme papi? –preocupada-_

_¿?: -suspira- tengo que irme pequeña….._

_Reika: irte?! Pe-pero a dónde iras? -asustada-_

_¿?:a un lugar lejano hijita pero no te preocupes cuando tenga la oportunidad iré por ti te lo prometo –la abraza con lágrimas- espero que lo entiendas_

_Reika: -corresponde el abrazo llorando- papi no te vayas_

_¿?: -se separa- lo siento amor no tengo otra opción –le besa la frente y se va-_

_Reika: no papi….. –va tras el pero al ver la ventana ya se había ido en su auto- papaaa! No te vayas…porfavor –se inclina sobre sus rodillas y empieza a llorar en silencio- _

_*Fin del flashback *_

**Reika: con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no volvería por mí que solo mintió para no hacerme sentir peor y mi madre empezó a tomar alcohol y a tratarme como una basura eso lo podía soportar pero ella trajo a nuestro hogar a su nuevo esposo que él era un vago nos robaba el dinero para sus drogas y me masacraba a golpes porque me parecía mucho a mi antiguo padre y conforme más se lo decía a mi madre simplemente no me creyó ella la creía más a el que a mí por eso es que perdí mis emociones para siempre **

**Kaze: de casualidad no tendrás una fotografía para demostrar que perdiste tus emociones? –preocupado-**

**Reika: si aquí esta –saca de su bolsillo del pantalón una fotografía de ella de pequeña con sus padres-**

_*POV KAZE*_

_Estaba sumamente asombrado al ver a reika de pequeña y siendo abrazada por su padre y era casi igual que ahora ecepto que en esta fotografía llevaba ella el cabello suelto y ahora lo lleva atado a una coleta alta pero hubo algo en que no pude creer en sus ojos azulinos llevaba un brillo muy hermoso como si esos hermosos ojos fuesen brillantes diamantes pero….cuando vi sus ojos de nuevo no estaba ese brillo tan hermoso que traía ahora solo reflejaba oscuridad profunda que reika decía la verdad su corazón estaba seco sin ninguna pisca de sentimientos_

**Reika: además es bueno no tener sentimientos –mira al cielo-**

**Kaze: a que te refieres? –la mira-**

**Reika: digo que los sentimientos son inútiles ya que por su culpa varia gente sale lastimada en su corazón… -le mira serio- y como ya dije solo son un estor…**

**Kaze: -se levanta molesto- te equivocas**

**Reika: porque lo dices?**

**Kaze: porque los sentimientos reflejan lo que eres en realidad y además….quiero ver el hermoso brillo que traías antes en tus hermosos ojos -sonrojado-**

**Reika:pero….. si ya no volverán más mis sentimientos se fueron de mi corazón**

**Kaze: pues entonces luchare por traerlos de vuelta te lo prometo hare todos mis esfuerzos para que puedas sentir tu corazon ya lo veras -le sonríe tiernamente-**

(**NOTA FINAL:**Bueno amigos aquí es el final del capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y si quieren no los estoy obligando pueden dejarme un review por lo menos…**¡MATTA NE!**)


End file.
